rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Dataslate
Gallowglass / Retinue of Inquisitor Gallowglass / Kilian Athanasius Kerensky / Dataslate *'A.D. 007M41231 2121, Benares Prime', sacred shrineworld of the divine Emperor. Thought of the day: In te divine Imperatore speravi non confundar in aeternum in iustitia tua salva me! Today my revered superiors granted me dispensation for a higher purpose, as Interrogator Sagisville requested my services for the Holy Inquisition. I regard that as a great note of trust and the direct will of the divine Emperor. My flesh and soul are dedicated to this holy task now, even though I feel a discomfort about my recruitment. I would have a better sense about that, not knowing the old bonds between my family and the revered Inquisitor Gallowglass, whose envoy Interrogater Sagisville is. In this I put all my trust into the love of my father and family and the divine Emperors providence. Tomorrow we will leave on board of the "Path of Holyness"- myself not only a memeber of the Holy Ecclessiarchy any more, but also of the Ordo Malleus. *'A.D. 007M41235 2029, Inquisitorial Ship: "Path of Holyness"', transfer to unknown destination. Thought of the day: The divine Emperor is our harbour and our strength! I have accommodated on board of the "Path of Holyness" and slowly accustomed myself to the life on board. Father Demetrius the cleric of the ship serves already for 52 years in this place and is a rock of faith. He helped me adapting to the ships routines and allowes me to say the Holy Mass. Although Interrogator Sagisville is occupied with work for most of the time, we find moments to talk. Recently I could ask him about our mission, but he stayed secretive to this topic. The only thing he told me was, that we are gathering the members of a team, whereof I´ll be part. Furthermore he insinuated that we are heading towards a place in the "Golgenna Reaches" in the "Segmentum Obscurum". For now that is all the information, he could handover, as a mission-briefing will be held, when the whole team has assembeled. I keep contemplating about the way the Emperor has destined for me and spend a good part of my time with prayers, readings and exercising patience. For now I praise the Emperor for our calm journey and pray for further save passage through the vastnesses of the warp. Emperor, in thee I put my trust! *'A.D. 007M41248 1050, Inquisitorial Ship: "Path of Holyness"', in orbit of deathworld "Gallowglass". Thought of the day: In necessitas unitas, in dubiis libertas, in omnibus autem serva Imperatori! The Emperor watched over our journey and no incidences have occured so far, except that we have jumped out of Warp recently and await the Emperor´s ship "Grace of Ultramar" in orbit of the planet "Gallowglass". In contrary to our calm journey Interrogator Sagisville seems to be seriously concerned since we arrived at this point and is engaged in preparations for the rendezvous. I occupy myself with investigations about the "Segmentum Obscurum" and the pastoral care of the ships crew. Father Demetrius grants me a good share in this holy work on the Emperors folk and appears to appreciate my contribution to this particular mission, that had been solely his own so far. The ships crew is a remarkable community of brothers and sisters in spirit, and for sure blessed by the Emperor! *'A.D. 007M41248 1751, Inquisitorial Ship: "Path of Holyness"', transfer to unknown destination. Contemplation: I am full of hate for those, who go after false gods. The divine Emperor is my hope! The routine of the ship was broken, when finally the penal transporter "Grace of Ultramar" arrived and which brought the first memeber of the team, that consisted only of myself up to now. I was ordered on deck to meet that individual and was taken aback by the sight of the chained creature, that should become one of my teammates. I understood Interrogator Sagisville´s uneasyness of the last hours as I felt immediately a bad discomfort near this sinister convict. The squad of ten, heavily armed guardsmen could not contribute to ease my feelings and for a moment the tension seemed physically tangible as the Interrogator took off the chains from the creature 102-Alpha-23. It was obvious, that this man´s soul has been far from the Emperors light and propably still is. 102-Alpha-23 appeared as a lean man with eerie violet eyes, which seemed to gloom slightly, when we exchanged words for the first time. It was a short introduction, whichafter 102-Alpha-23´s equipment was handed over and the rendezvous with the "Grace of Ultramar" terminated. After beenig back on route Interrogator Sagisville handed me over protocolls about our new passenger and recomended their reading. These pieces of data did not only tell the obvious about the individual, like beeing a sanctioned psyker, but also the circumstances of his capturing, treatment and transfere. This informations, the mindwiped condition and the ever smiling affectation of our new passenger reminded me of the thin line I have entered by joining the Holy Inquisition. During my time in the Imperial Army such psykers would have received the Emperor´s Grace instantly, while the Ordo Malleus finds use for some of this sinister individuals. I am reminded now, how close to sin , the demoniacal and the maw of hell I am. I pray not for myself but for this poor sinner, that has the burdon of belonging to two worlds on his shoulders: may he never lose the right way, may he stand firm against the perils of the warp and if he was lost to thine flock, Emperor, take him up in your grace again. Our faith is our shield and sword! The Emperor is our strength! Category:Gallowglass